Mibinamet
Fuli gazed out at the Pride Lands. "He said he'd visit soon." She thought. Hadithi flew by and landed next to her. "Good evening Fuli! How are you this fine night?" She sighed. "I'm okay." Hadithi noticed her sorrow. "Why the long face, Fuli? Did Azaad not visit today?" "No" she replied. "Should I go after him? Kion's too busy with his father being sick." The eagle ruffled his feathers. "Well, since Ono and Anga are apparently not here either, how about I go looking for him?" He offered. Fuli smiled. "Thanks, Hadithi." She watched him lift into the air. "Oh, and by the way - Anga and Ono will be back in two days. At least, that's what I heard from Zazu." Hadithi gave her a caring nod, before flying off. All she could do was wait. Since the night was so calm, she made her way to Pride Rock, entering the royal family's lair. Simba was there, looking much better than she had seen him yesterday. She bowed. "Hello, your Majesty. How are you feeling?" "I'm feeling better, thank you Fuli." Simba spoke with a hoarseness to him. "Kion was looking for your earlier. I think he's at Mizimu Grove." "I'll go find him, bye Simba." "Goodbye, Fuli." Fuli made her way to the grove, where Kion was speaking to the sky. She waited for him to finish before making her presence known. "Speaking with Mufasa?" She asked. Kion turned around, surprised to see her. "Oh, Fuli, it's you. I thought Azaad would be waiting for you..." He said with a small amount of sadness in his voice. "No, he hasn't arrived yet." She sighed. "Hadithi's gone looking for him." "Oh. Well that's.... Good. Hope nothing bad happened." "Yeah, me too." Fuli peered back at Pride Rock. "Want to race back home?" "Sure!" Kion said, cheering up. They made it back to Pride Rock, where Anga waited for them. "Hi you two. Listen, there's something going on over in the Outlands. I think the vultures might be up to something." "What makes you say that?" Kion asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, Hadithi has been circling around for a while. He wouldn't do that if there wasn't a problem." "Well we'll go check it out!" Fuli answered, racing off with Kion and Anga by her side. Kion and Fuli dashed off to the Outlands, with Anga still hovering above. When they arrived, Fuli was devastated at what she saw. "Azaad!" She cried, looking at the limp, unmoving body. She approached it while Hadithi landed nearby. She sniffed his body, and then... "A-HA!" Azaad shouted, scaring everyone except Hadithi. "You jerk!" Fuli growled, but her angry face soon turned happy. "Azaad got you, did he not?" The male cheetah laughed, turning to Hadithi. "Thank you for your assistance." "My pleasure!" Hadithi laughed, taking a cautious step back from Fuli. "And Anga, there you are! I've been looking for you and Ono." "Ono's around, what did you need?" "Well, I'll explain all on the way back." He said, and the two birds took off. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:FuliTheFastest